Dancing Heart
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = None | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Gabranth Ultimate: Hashmal | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF XII heroes! }} Dancing Heart was a continuous quick-play Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Penelo, an aspiring dancer, was raised as an orphan with her ever-dreaming friend Vaan not far away. The pair lost family during the war between Archadia and their native Dalmasca. Under the care of a bangaa storekeeper named Migelo, she begins to thrive. As Penelo matures into a young woman with a sense of purpose and a strong work ethic, Vaan often gets lost in his aspirations of becoming a great thief and sky pirate, and she takes it upon herself to keep him in line every single time. Little does the pair realize that they are soon to be thrust into the greater struggle for the fate of Old Ivalice against the empire that changed their lives forever. Penelo's story was also the focus of the earlier event Tempered Resolve. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |classic 2=Tomb of Raithwall - Valley of the Dead |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Garuda |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |classic 3=Tomb of Raithwall - Hall of the Destroyer |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Demon Wall |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Tomb of Raithwall - Hall of the Sentinel |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Demon Wall |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |classic 5=Tomb of Raithwall - Cloister of Flame |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Belias |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 1=Light Cruiser Shiva |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Vossler |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |elite 2=The Feywood |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Rafflesia |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x10 |elite 3=The Pharos at Ridorana - First Ascent, Part 1 |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Hydro |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 x2 |elite 4=The Pharos at Ridorana - First Ascent, Part 2 |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Pandaemonium |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x3 |elite mastery 4= x10 x2 |elite 5=The Pharos at Ridorana - First Ascent, Part 3 |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Slyt |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= x3 |elite mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 6=Guardian of the Tomb + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Garuda Belias |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=Nefarious Shadows ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Aquatic Aggressor +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Slyt |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Darkness of Ages Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Judge Bergan |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x12 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Betrayer in the Dark Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Shemhazai |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=A Score to Settle Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer Gabranth - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Gabranth |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Gabranth - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Gabranth |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x42 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x78 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Belias Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Hashmal |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Belias Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Hashmal |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Musical themes "Penelo's Theme" was selected as the principal track for this event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events